the_new_adventures_of_spongebob_spyro_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ansem Reports
The Ansem Reports are a series of Pages created by Ansem the Wise that can be collected in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. The first reports explores the mythology of the UUniverses' History and focuses largely on the nature of beings, what they become (Heartless and Nobodies) and the nature of darkness and nothingness. The second reports also known as the Secret Ansem's Report, also explains the background and plans of specific characters, primarily Xehanort, Lord "Mang" Cobra, The Darkspawn, Namine and Organization XIII. Though both reports are originally thought to be written by Ansem the Wise himself, he claims in his Secret Ansem's Report that he is only responsible for Ansem's Report part 1, while his apprentice Xehanort (aka Terra-Xehanort who holds Terra's body and free will hostage by the evil keyblade master) stole his identity and wrote Ansem's Report parts 2-13. When Ansem the Wise returned to the Realm of Light after hearing about the Shell Louge Squad, their adventures and familyship to Kairi shortly after the events of Kingdom Hearts II and being trapped in the Realm of Darkness for some time, he began writing new reports about the Louge's exploits, Spyro and his inheritage as the Purple Dragon, thus creating the third Ansem reports. Story Sometime before Lord Cobra and the Darkspawn raided Radiant Garden, Ansem began work on the report in order to study the darkness in the hearts of beings, and to determine ways to protect his homeworld from its ravages. The reports were later written at some point by Xehanort. Ansem later wrote a new set of reports after his escape from the Realm in Between. The Ansem Report Series 1 (Pages 1-10): The Events of Kingdom Hearts These are the reports written by Terra-Xehanort who stole Ansem's name before the event of the Radiant Garden Seige. Report # 1 :Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. :That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that. :I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand. :I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times. :Darkness...Darkness of the heart. How is it born? :How does it come to affect us so? :As steward of this world, I must find the answers. I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness. '' Report # 2 :''It is my duty to expose what this darkness really is. I shall conduct the following experiments: :*''Extract the darkness from a person's heart.'' :*''Cultivate darkness in a pure heart.'' :*''Both suppress and amplify the darkness within.'' :The experiments caused the test subject's heart to collapse, including those of the most stalwart. How fragile our hearts are! My treatment produced no signs of recovery. I confined those who had completely lost their hearts beneath the castle. :Some time later, I went below and was greeted by the strangest sight. Creatures that seemed born of darkness...What are they? Are they truly sentient beings? Could they be the shadows of those who lost their hearts in my experiments? '' Report # 3 :''The shadows that crawl beneath the castle... Are they the people who lost their hearts, or incarnations of darkness? Or something entirely beyond my imagination? :All my knowledge has provided no answer. One thing I am sure of is that they are entirely devoid of emotion. Perhaps further study will unlock the mysteries of the heart. :Fortunately, there is no shortage of test samples. They are multiplying underground even as I write this report. They still need a name. Those who lack hearts... I will call them the Heartless. '' Report # 4 :''The Heartless appear in groups, and are multiplying rapidly. I've provided them both living and nonliving samples. They've responded only to the living. They seem to multiply after absorbing something from the living creatures. Their prey vanishes without a trace. :I believe the Heartless are taking hearts. They are born from those who've lost their hearts, and thrive on hearts seized from others. The hearts taken by the Heartless become Heartless themselves. :Though I lack proof, I am confident in this hypothesis. I must also study their behavioral principles. Though they lack emotions, they do seem to have some intelligence. How to communicate with them? :It's just occurred to me: Could they be the darkness in people's hearts? '' Report # 5 :''To study the Heartless behavior, I picked one out for observation. It wiggled its antennae and, as if sensing a target, headed deep into the castle. In the deepest part of the castle, its antennae began vibrating, as if searching for something. Suddenly, a strange door appeared. I'd never known of its existence. :It had a large keyhole, but didn't seem to be locked. So I opened the door. What I saw on the other side mystified me. What was that powerful mass of energy? That night I observed a great meteor shower in the sky. Could it be related to the door that I have opened? '' Report # 6 :''A massive core of energy lay beyond the door sought by the Heartless. It may be the ultimate goal of the Heartless. But what is that energy? I have devised a hypothesis, based upon my observations of the Heartless. :The Heartless feed on other's hearts, and they yearn for that energy core. That thing beyond the door must be a heart, too--the heart of this world. There is no proof, but, having felt that immense energy, I am certain. That was the heart of the world. :The Heartless are trying to take hearts not only from all living creatures, but from the planet itself. But what do they mean to do with the heart of the world? '' Report # 7 :''I am studying material from the meteors that rained down that fateful night. What a find! The material is foreign to our world. It is elastic to the touch, and when two pieces are combined, they bond easily. None of the records even mention such a substance. :Was it introduced to this world when I opened the door? I wonder how many other such materials drift through the atmosphere of this tiny world... I wish I could soar off and find out! Could there be uncharted worlds up there? My curiosity never ceases to grow. :But I should stop speaking of such unrealistic dreams. For now, there is no way to venture outside this world. My people and I are all but prisoners of this tiny place. '' Report # 8 :''There is no doubt that the Heartless are deeply connected to the people's hearts. Further study may unravel both their motivations and the mysteries shrouding the heart. :As a start, I have built a device that artificially creates Heartless. By recreating the conditions that spawn the Heartless naturally, I should be able to produce them artificially. This device is the culmination of all my research thus far. The machine's test run successfully created a Heartless. :This may be a step toward creating a heart from nothing. The artificially and naturally created Heartless showed nearly identical traits. But the two types remain distinct for the purpose of the experiment. So, I will mark the ones that are created artificially. '' Report # 9 ''Simply astonishing! Today I had not one but three guests from other words. The first was a king, and his vessel is built of the material that composed the meteors. He called the pieces "gummi blocks". The second guest was a kung fu warrior from the land of Ancient China, an Indigo Dragon and the third and final guest was the regal alicorn sovereign of Equestria, Princess Celestia. It seemed that my opening the door has opened a path to interworld travel. We talked for countless hours, but two stories in particular caught my interest: that of an ancient breed of dragon known as The Purple Dragon, a legendary phenomenal species of dragon that is said to be born once every ten generations, and can master all of the elements, as well as other abilities thier fellow dragons and the mystical beings of the universe thought were not possible, including time itself. It is also said that the purple dragon is supposed to bring justice, hope, and peace to the worlds but it can also bring darkness, chaos and distruction. Even though the Purple Dragon can harness the power of all of the elements of nature such as fire, ice, electricity, earth and countless others while it's fellow dragons are capable of breathing one particular element. This innate power however leaves them vulnerable to the effects of darkness just like a human becoming a heartless. They can channel the powers of this sinister magic to master it, but if not fully harnessed, they can become controlled by its dark influence which can be triggered if a Purple Dragon's heart is overwhelmed by negative emotions. The second story was about a key called the "Keyblade". The Keyblade is said to hold phenomenal power. One legend says its wielder saved the world, while another says that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it. I must know what this Keyblade is. A key opens doors. It must be connected to the door I have opened. '' Report # 10 :''Just as people have hearts, so do worlds of the universe. The same can be said of stars in the night sky. And deep within each world lies a door to its heart. The Heartless desire those hearts. Born out of darkness in people's hearts, they seek to return to a greater heart. :Yes that's it. The Heartless come from people's hearts, as does the darkness. Is the core of the world's heart the world of the Heartless? I will pursue the answer there and become all knowing. :''My path is set. I shall seek out the wielder of the Keyblade, the legendary purple dragon and the princesses. My body is too frail for such a journey, but I must do this. I will cast it off and plunge into the depths of darkness. '' The Ansem Report Series 2 (Pages 1-14) (The Events of Kingdom Hearts II and the specal report about Spyro) Coming Soon... The Ansem Report Series 3 (Pages 1-13) (The Shell Louge Squad) Coming Soon... Category:Records Category:Izzy's Laptop Category:Jimmy, Kolwalski and Tucker's Research Files